callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried
Buried, also known as Resolution 1295 and Processing, is a Zombies map included in the Vengeance downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the sixteenth Zombies map in the Zombies storyline, and chronologically the last. Overview The Green Run Group (Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger) returns as the four playable characters. The featured zombies have blue eyes, meaning that Richtofen is still the Demonic Announcer. Buried features the Bank and Weapon Locker from Die Rise and TranZit. The map takes place in an underground western town, and introduces an "evolution" of the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II, that is also available on all other maps. The map also features a friendly non-playable character, The Giant. He will help the player(s) kill zombies, upon feeding him Candy, or destroy certain barricades, upon giving him Booze. The Giant can also help players construct the buildables if fed candy next to a buildable bench, bring players a new buildable, lock a box in place when the box has not been used and candy has been fed, re-spin the box when it has been used, and reset a drop. A ghostly woman haunts the mansion found on the map; once inside the mansion, she spawns frenetically and relentlessly rushes to the player(s), stealing 2000 points with each hit dealt, though she is relatively easy to kill despite her speed. Buildables also make a return, including the Trample Steam and Turbine, as well as new additions such as the Head Chopper and the Subsurface Resonator. The map features a new revolver, the Remington New Model Army, a new wonder weapon called the Paralyzer, and the Time Bomb, which sends the player back in time. The map also features a new Perk-a-Cola, known as Vulture Aid, which allows the player to see the locations of wall guns, Perk-a-Cola machines, and other features of interest around the map. In addition to this, zombies have a chance to drop small bags of points and ammo that can be picked up by the player, and certain zombies will emit a noxious cloud upon being killed that wards off zombies when players stand in it. Features Weapons Perks Buildables Easter Eggs *Buried has a main Easter egg following the trend of previous maps with the Trophy/Achievement being "Mined Games". When completed, it will award the players every perk in the game until the game ends. *When completing Richtofen's side of Mined Games, he will join Samuel J. Stuhlinger in his body. *When completing Maxis' side of Mined Games, a small talk scene will take place and Maxis overthrows Richtofen, putting him in a zombie's body, resulting in orange eyes, and Maxis reveals his true nature and is now in control of the zombies. *The song "Always Running" by Malukah can be heard if the player activates three Teddy Bears scattered around the map. **The first one is found in the entrance to the mines, sitting next to hay near Quick Revive. **The second one is found in the Candy store, inside one of the candy barrels. **The third one can be found in the mansion, in the room on the right housing the Double Tap Root Beer, near one of the corners. *When getting a bullseye on the dart board in the saloon with a Ballistic Knife, the piano behind the player will then start to play by itself. If the player goes through the back of the mansion to leave the maze, a Ghost can be seen playing the piano. Tipping the Ghost 10 points will give the player a perk. The piano can be played manually in the saloon by tapping the "Use" key. *An Easter Egg Tracker machine in the courthouse shows which players have completed the Easter eggs on Tranzit, Die Rise and Buried. It also shows if players have completed Richtofen's or Maxis' path on the Easter eggs. **If you place all the Nav Cards in the right places and complete the Die Rise, Buried, and Tranzit Easter Eggs then you can push the "use object" button near the tracker machine. This will play an Easter Egg song called "Samantha's Lullaby". Other *The Bank and Weapon Locker from TranZit and Die Rise are featured in Buried, allowing a circulation of points and weapons between all three maps. Although, if a weapon is not in another map, such as the PDW-57 in TranZit, getting it out of the locker will result in obtaining a similar weapon that is on the map. (i.e If the Python is put in the TranZit Weapon Locker, the Remington New Model Army will be in the locker on Buried.) *A Random Perk Bottle will be dropped when the Ghosts are killed after the player has made it through the Mansion and defeated all of them. *"Custom" placement of certain weapons onto predefined spaces by using chalk found on the wall. Each chalk placed will give the player 1000 points (the final chalk rewards 2000 points). These will be doubled if the Double Points Power-Up is active. *The Booze and Candy items allow The Giant to aid the player in a variety of ways. *Although it is not present on the map, the player can obtain PhD Flopper through Persistent Upgrades. Achievements/Trophies *'Mined Games' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Buried, be their pawn. *'Ectoplasmic Residue' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, acquire a perk for free. *'I’m Your Huckleberry' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, access all areas with the help leroy your new friend in one game. *'Death From Below' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, drop the beat on zombies 10 times. *'Candygram' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, make a candy delivery. *'Awaken the Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the Bank or Weapon Locker. *'Revisionist Historian' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, rewrite history. *'Mazed and Confused' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, survive an entire round within the maze on round 20 or higher. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. *'When the Revolution Comes' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, return to processing. Opening Scene Transcript Quotes Trivia *The fog and ash from the missiles has cleared drastically, as the surface is now much brighter and sunlight floods into the map below. *In the opening cutscene, other survivors are seen fighting against the zombies. Two of them appear to be police officers, each of them with a pistol. Another is a civilian with a sniper rifle and a zombie is mauling the other. *The loading screen follows the tradition of teasing the next zombie map through a ripped page. Buried's loading screen features what appears to be a blueprint in the upper right corner of the loading screen. This is very similar to Der Riese's loading screen. There is also a Group 935 logo shown. *Similar to Mob of the Dead and Origins, the player can see their character's name next to their points . However, this only appears at the beginning of the game. **While in round infinity, the players can see their own dead bodies as well as the other players. * Inside the Ghost's mansion, there are several portraits of a real-life scientist named Michael Faraday. * For every additional player present in the mansion, the number of Ghosts will double, making it harder to get a free perk. *If the player/players get close enough to the Ghost's mansion, they can hear ghostly screams and moans. *The lava at the starting room is a solid. If one throws a grenade at the lava, it will explode as normal. Gallery Buried Vengeance Map Pack BOII.png|Buried (note the blue glow near the bottom of the screen). Buried loading screen BOII.png|Buried co-op loading screen. New Perk Buried BOII.png|The new Perk-a-Cola machine Vulture-Aid, seen between Misty and Russman. Buried Zombies BOII.jpg|A group of zombies in the starting area. Horde of zombies moving Buried BOII.PNG|A horde of zombies, notice the mystery box's beam of light. Also notice the Speed Cola light by the right of the mystery box light. Juggernog behind the zombies cast Buried BOII.png|The characters being pushed back by the zombie horde. Note the Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine behind the characters. Ghost infront of a house Buried BOII.png|A Ghost flying outside the mansion. Mistress Buried BOII.PNG|A Ghost in mansion window. The Giant running Buried BOII.png|The Giant escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|The Giant eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with The Giant. Buried unique HUD BOII.png|Buried's unique HUD style Video Black Ops 2 Zombies - BURIED - PC Gameplay|Gameplay. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps